


Timestamp: Second Chance, Once Removed

by Creej



Series: Gone Too Far [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creej/pseuds/Creej
Summary: Elizabeth's POV on finding out about and meeting Peter's twin.





	Timestamp: Second Chance, Once Removed

Elizabeth looked at the array of appetizers spread out on the table and sighed. Five different foie gras, caviar from three different sources, spring rolls from two restaurants along with various cheeses and meats. She trusted her palate enough to choose the best but the caterers she was considering were new, just broken into the business. Only one person she trusted besides herself to help her and she wanted a second opinion. She checked the time and realized Neal would still be at the office.

Neal. Thoughts of him inevitably lead to thoughts of Peter and she felt a brief stab of grief. She'd been angry when Diana told her she was getting Neal out on the same deal he'd had with Peter but the rational part of her reminded her she had no say in the matter. It was between Neal, Diana and the Bureau.

Over the last few years, their friendship - after a rocky restart - had evened out to a level almost to the point it had been before Peter's death. That he was affected by it almost as much as she was was evident from the few glimpses she'd had when his mask fell. Of course, that mask seemed to be largely absent since he'd gotten out of prison this last time. Oh, the Caffrey charm was still there but it was more real... _he_ was more real than Elizabeth had ever seen him, even after Kate's death.

She shook her head, dispelling the thoughts and picked up the phone, dialing her husband's former partner.

"Hey, you busy this evening? I could use your palate, if you don't mind," she said when he answered.

"No, I don't mind at all. In fact, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, what about?"

She heard him hesitate before he replied. "It's best if I tell you in person."

Elizabeth frowned a little. "Sounds a bit ominous," she said.

"No, no, nothing like that," came his assurance. "It's...surprising."

"All right, I'll see you this evening," she said. "Six okay?"

"I'll see you then."

She checked the time again, seeing she'd just have time to pack the samples and get to Neal's if she wanted to be on time. She added a few of her own for after since Neal was being kind enough to help her. She stuffed a notebook into her purse, grabbed her keys, the basket and a two bottle wine tote after making sure Satchmo had food and water, hoping traffic wouldn't delay her too much.

 

When Neal let her in, she noted the file on the table but concluded it was a case he was working on and put it out of mind as she unpacked the basket. She almost laughed when he asked if she was branching out into catering but assured him that event planning was more than enough. She wasn't all that surprised when Neal nearly spit out the first sample of caviar - it had tasted a bit off to her as well - and made a note. One by one, she fed him bits of the others, making note of his opinions. Over all, they agreed with hers. Once that was out of the way, she regarded him for a moment then said, "You wanted to talk to me about something." She was surprised and a little curious when he slid the file she'd seen earlier over to her.

"Our new transfer. From Cincinnati," he said. "Open it."

She wasn't sure what she expected when she did so but it certainly wasn't what she saw - a picture she'd have sworn - under oath - was of her husband. She felt a flash of anger. "Is this some sort of joke?" Neal wouldn't do that. Would he? She gazed at him steadily, searching for the truth but saw no artifice. It was no joke. Looking deeper, she could see he was somewhat rattled himself. "So, Peter had a twin," she said. "He never said anything."

"I don't think he knew," Neal said and told her what he knew of Johnathon Engle, FBI agent and her husband's twin brother. It was uncanny, how closely their lives paralleled each other and she couldn't help thinking that Peter's twin had lived his brother's dream of playing professional baseball, even if it was in the minors.

"He said he'd like to meet you," Neal said, topping off their wineglasses. "That between us, he could find out everything he wants to know."

She ran her finger over the photo of the man who looked so much like Peter that her heart clenched in remembered grief. "I'll have to think about it," she said, wanting to meet this man but not wanting to either. They talked a few minutes more and she was reminded that Neal, of all people, knew how she felt at losing a loved one so abruptly, so violently. She took a deep breath and closed the file, sliding it back over. "Tell him I'll think about it," she said. "I need time to process this."

 

She waffled back and forth for almost a week in between her business obligations - gently but firmly telling the caterers that came up short that their services were not wanted and smiling when she could tell a couple of others that she'd be using them at some point. But always, in the back of her mind, was Johnathon, her husband's twin, her brother in law.

By Tuesday, she'd made up her mind - or rather, her curiosity won out - and she called Neal to let him know, thankful when he suggested the loft. She was ready to meet this man but not in her own home. The loft was neutral ground and Neal seemed to understand he'd be acting as a buffer - more for her than for Johnathon she suspected.

She took a moment outside Neal's door to collect herself, closing her eyes briefly when she heard an oh so familiar voice inside, reminding herself that it wasn't Peter. She barely registered Neal's presence when she entered and saw the strange but familiar man there and it took all she had not to run into his arms and hold him close. 'It's not Peter,' she scolded herself as they found seats, deeply grateful when Neal handed her a glass of wine. "So...you're Johnathon," she said. "I imagine you have as many questions as I do."

"I think that's a fair assessment."

She felt her breath hitch and her heart clench again. "You look just like him," she said softly. And was grateful when he gave her an out. Grateful but surprised but she didn't take it, knowing he was just as curious as she was. She had a million or so questions and the only way to get answers was to talk to him. She relaxed when she remembered he was there for the same reason she was - to get answers.

 

Time passed quickly as they talked - Elizabeth reminiscing about Peter - which had to include Neal, especially when it was work related - and Johnathon telling her about his childhood, his brief career in the minors, his wife and his experiences as an agent.

When she realized how late it was getting - she really hadn't planned to stay for dinner - she remembered Satchmo. She hadn't meant to leave him alone so long, especially since he was getting on in years and made her excuses. She had a lot to think about and it would take some time.

She thanked Neal for arranging the meeting and the dinner he'd prepared before she left. She thought she heard Neal offer the loft for another meeting as she descended the stairs, wondering if Johnathon would take him up on it, wondering if _she_ would. Her emotions were mixed as she slid behind the wheel - sadness, uncertainty, a little grief, happiness and maybe a little attraction - he _was_ an awful lot like Peter - but she put them aside for now. She sighed and gazed out at the lights that lined the street. "I wish you could have met him, hon," she said softly. "He's a lot like you, you know, and not just physically. I still miss you terribly ..." She bit her lip, feeling tears sting her eyes. "Would you mind if I...if we...got...closer? If he wants to? I could never replace you, I know that and I wouldn't want to but I think he could help me, that I could help him. I think he misses you too even though he never met you." She smiled a little as she heard Peter's voice. 

_"As long as you're happy, El. That's all I've ever wanted."_

She let out a breath and started the car, realizing she didn't have that somewhat stuck feeling she'd had since Peter died. Feeling lighter, she headed home.


End file.
